


of course I care.

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaida is a workhorse, and knows there’s no way Jan is going to make it this gig.
Relationships: Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport
Kudos: 18





	of course I care.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: ‘ah-ah-ah. you’re sick. you need to stay in bed.’
> 
> (Girl pronouns; but they're not in drag here... or at least one of them gets out of it relatively soon!)

“ _-migranes aren’t contagious. So you need to-_ ” 

Jan gripped at the edge of their door frame, steadying herself as she was watching Jaida, who cocked one perfectly manicured eyebrow at her from their bed, the television remote in hand. 

“I need to what? Come on, baby.”, Jaida shook her head. “What do I need to do?” 

She had spent the morning trying; and failing on various fronts, to get Jan to cancel her brunch; though she’d spat every old New York platitude right back in Jaida’s face, unwilling and completely unrelenting. 

“Our season was shit.”, she had reminded Jaida. “If I start cancelling in my city now, I’m done. I’ll be double booking with Ariel Versace and my mom will start coming to my shows-” 

“Girl, stop that. One brunch isn’t going to ruin your whole reputation. Some of these bitches are doing all sorts of messy shit and they still get booked!”, Jaida told her, pressing her thumbs in tiny, precise circles against the back of Jan’s hand. 

“I don’t care what everyone else is doing. They’re not me, and I can’t just stop because I feel like shit. What’s gonna happen when we go on tour?” 

The two of them were lying in bed, Jan’s eyes tightly closed against the sunrise; as Jaida tried to keep her voice down, knowing how much it all probably hurt. 

Jan got migraines occasionally, though they usually weren’t too bad, needing only a few hours of quiet time between the two of them; Jaida working on her costumes while Jan would leave an old record to play quietly in their bedroom and emerge just in time for a late, leisurely paced lunch. But, the change in the seasons and the steady flow of bookings that had suddenly begun to open up again in the city clearly had her knocked out; no matter how much Jan hated to admit it. 

Sometimes, Jaida knew, it was best to let her burn out; as quickly as she fired up. 

Three hours later; Jan had certainly given it her best shot, leaning against their bedroom door, her eyes barely glassy behind bright contact lenses; a thick layer of makeup caked over her face hiding how pale she must have been, her wig hanging limply in brunette ringlets as she teetered on her slick, purple latex boots.

“-You… you need to just _shhhh-_ “, Jan started. “I’m gonna… ah, I’m gonna call the car and I’ll be back later, like at five? I don’t know.”

“Ah-ah-ah. You’re sick. You need to stay in bed.”, Jaida finally put her foot down.

“ _I don’t wanna-_ “

“Seriously?”

She had gotten up from the bed to meet Jan, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Baby, c’mon. Let’s get you out of all of this.”, she said, gently guiding Jan back into their bathroom, her hand steady at the small of her back.

“I don’t-“

“You’re not letting anyone down. Don’t worry about it.”

Jaida sat her at the edge of the bathtub, dimming the lights in their bathroom as she gathered Jan’s products in her hands.

“You shouldn’t have to- ah-“

“Don’t think of it like I’m taking care of you. I’m protecting my investment in those good ass sheets before you smear whatever busted-ass color this is all over our pillowcases!”, Jaida joked easily, slowly massaging the cleanser over her face.

“They are really nice pillowcases.”, Jan murmured, sounding just as exhausted as Jaida suspected.

“All ready for you.”, she said, pressing a kiss to Jan’s forehead as she wiped away the glue. She had dropped her head against the bathroom tile, cool against her cheek while Jaida’s fingers ghosted over her arm, reaching for the zipper to start to unzip her costume.

“Now see, now I’m getting a treat.”, she teased, running her hand up Jan’s bare chest, making her grin despite how their morning had gone.

“I don’t- maybe not today?”

“Something to look forward to then.”, Jaida whispered, letting her head drop to Jan’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

They finished in the bathroom, Jan latched to Jaida’s chest as she led the both of them back to bed.

“You don’t have to stay.”, Jan murmured, her face half buried into the pillows the moment they fell into the bed together, Jaida’s body warm against hers, pressed together under the blankets.

“Well, I do have to answer my emails.”, Jaida chuckled, squeezing Jan’s hand under the sheets as she pulled her phone from the charger.

“Besides Baby, I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
